This application is for the continuation of our training program Advanced Techniques in Cancer Imaging. The goal of this program is to provide postdoctoral students and medical fellows with rigorous training towards a career in cancer imaging and academic radiology. The need for such a program is driven by the degree to which diagnostic imaging has become technology-intensive and the rapid pace at which it has been evolving since the successful introduction of computerized tomography in the 1970's. The program in Radiology at Stanford is rooted in the close and unique juxtaposition of imaging scientists, clinicians and educators and excellent resources across the School of Medicine, including Radiation Oncology, Electrical Engineering, Molecular Pharmacology Health Policy and Research, and the Program in Cancer Biology. [unreadable] [unreadable] Since the program was originated in January 1993, we have successfully graduated 10 M.D. and Ph.D. trainees. They were extremely productive during their tenure in the program, and many continue academic activity in cancer imaging today. The six current trainees are pursuing research in MR imaging of breast cancer adrenal masses, and MR fluoroscopy, for example, and all are considered to be highly competitive for academic radiology appointments for FY 02 and FY 03 when they complete the program. With outstanding faculty, superb facilities and instrumentation resources, and substantial grant support including a P41 center grant to serve as a national research resource in advanced MR technology and a P20 Pre-ICMIC in molecular imaging and neoplastic disease, we are committed to continuing this training program with a total of 12 new trainees, each with a training period of two years per trainee. [unreadable] [unreadable] The training program will continue to be directed by Dr. Gary Glazer, Professor and Chairman of the Department of Radiology, and will be served by fourteen outstanding preceptors and three distinguished program advisors. As in the initial funding period, trainees will participate in courses in clinical cancer and imaging sciences, biostatistics and medical ethics, in seminars and conferences, and will be required to complete original, independent research. Trainees will be selected by the committee of preceptors on the basis of a written application which includes transcripts, letters of reference, and a statement about career goals in cancer imaging and academic radiology. Every effort will be made to select men and women from diverse backgrounds who have exceptional potential for success.